


Wife Fantasy

by mm8



Series: MMoM [51]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, I'm also not denying that Roger has fucked notions of marriage, Infidelity, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Relationship, Roger just wants to be loved, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Winters needed to leave Collinsport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the 2016 round of . Written for 'housewife/househusband' for genprompt-bingo. I've been re-watching the original Dark Shadows from the beginning and holy shit does the show allude to Roger/Vicki! It's a love/hate relationship… but _WOW_! ~~I regret nothing.~~

He had argued with his sister for weeks before the girl arrived to Collinwood. Roger hadn't wanted any stranger involved in their family business. It was better that way. But of course, Elizabeth had insisted that David receive a decent _private_ education at Collinwood with a tutor. The damn fool. She hadn't let him be involved in the process of picking out the governess or anything. Then, if he had been, he would have delayed it, delayed it, and delayed it some more. Roger would have made up half-baked excuses as to why each and every applicant were not acceptable. Not that any of them would be good enough to teach his son. 

That wasn't the case. Elizabeth hired a random orphan girl from New York named Victoria Winters without his consent. And then his world turned upside down.

Roger didn't expect Miss. Winters to be who she was. The girl was so charming, witty, exotic… everything that is wife was not. He felt a strong attraction to her when they first met on Widow's Hill. It was the strongest pull to a woman that he had ever felt. He forced himself to be cruel to his son's governess. If she disliked him, _hated_ him even, then perhaps his urges would diminish over time. 

That didn't mean that in the meantime, he couldn't pretend. Roger was sitting on the side of his bed, still dressed in his nice suit. He'd freed his cock and was fisting it rapidly. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, and lips parted. He imagined her as his wife; a real proper wife not one like Laura who had to marry. Victoria love him unconditionally. She'd greet him when he come home from work. Victoria would lean up and kiss his cheek and fetch him brandy. She'd wear an apron and cook him dinner. At night he'd take her to their room, and fuck her, cum deep inside her pussy, watch her grow round with their child. They'd be _normal_.

He muffled a groan into his shoulder as he spilled his release over his hand and his nice pants. After with breathing evened out, he cursed out loud. He'd have to get his suit dry-cleaned and pressed himself. No way he was going to let Matthew see the obvious stains he left. 

Roger sighed deeply, putting his flaccid dick back into his underwear. Victoria Winters needed to leave Collinsport. Maybe he's suggest it to her again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
